Happy Birthday
by CaptainSentry
Summary: Hori would forget the most important day of his life. Luckily, he found a way to remember.


**_I didn't think I'd forget._**

My brain was telling me to get up again. I tried to fight it but automatically my legs slid to the right and placed themselves on the wood floor. Just as I got up to stretch, I felt a soft hand grab my arm.

"Mmm… where are you going?" She said. I looked back to see her peeking her head from under the sheets.

"I'm getting ready?" I remember frowning and leaning over and flicking her forehead.

"**OW**!" Nursing the afflicted area. "Why did you do that!?"

"You sometimes ask the dumbest questions."

"What do you mean!? I was just asking, I thought were going to spend the day together?"

"Huh?" Then it hit me like train. I slowly twisted my head to face the calendar that hung on my closet.

'**_October 31_****_st_****'** Oh holy hell do I feel like the biggest idiot ever. I turned to look back at Kashima and she was sitting upright with those puppy dog eyes. Her she puffed her cheeks as she stared intensely into my soul. Chuckling nervously, I sliced my hand through my hair as I tried to come up with a reasonable excuse.

"Uh-uh happy birthday?" I let out shyly. Her puffed cheeks receded and her mouth molded into the familiar smile that I always looked forwards to.

"Oh come here." She said playfully, holding her arms out. Doing what the prince said, I put myself back on the bed and felt her arms wrap around me. That feeling came back again… that feeling of being close to the one you care about so much in this world.

"Hey… I'm sorry." I uttered into her ear.

"For what?"

"For forgetting." I tilted my head down in shame only for her to grab it and put it against her forehead.

"It's okay, just don't forget from now on!" She giggled. Her laugh lifted my spirits so I did what anybody would do to their significant other. Before she could go back to bed, I took her head and placed a kiss on her nose. Her face turned red and she brought her hand to her mouth and let out that cute giggle. Sliding back off, I headed to the kitchen and began to make breakfast.

"Scrambled eggs or toast?" I said to myself, pondering on what would be more filling. That's when I heard a noise from the bedroom that sounded like feet setting themselves on wood. "Toast it is." After a short while, Kashima walked in, still rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Ne senpai… what's that I smell?" She began sniffing the air which lead her to the table that sat a covered plate.

"Open it." I said quickly. Opening the cover, her eyes widened immediately and a large smile grew on her face."

"Cinnamon toast!" She looked at me with awe and delight. "My favorite! Thanks!" She rushed over and gave me another hug.

"Alright, alright, hurry up and eat before it gets cold." Sitting down quickly, she took a knife and fork and began cutting it up. Who eats toast with a fork and knife, I have no idea, but Kashima's one of 'those' types. Her face recoiled in delight as she took her first bite, saying on how it was the best thing she ever tasted and that I should cook more often. I scoffed when she said 'cook more often' and I leaned forwards and ruffled her hair as she ate more.

Setting the fork down, the plate was empty. _'Man can she eat fast'_ I thought to myself. Looking at the clock, I realize that I needed to get places so I grabbed the plate and threw it in the sink and made my way to the closet. Opening it, I grabbed the first thing in line and threw it on. In my haste, I realized that I forgot something, typical of me. Kashima had a drawer inside to put jewelry (Which she barely wears) and other things. Quietly, I slid the drawer open and grabbed the small box inside and put it in my pocket.

"Alright I'm leaving!" I shouted as opened the door.

"Okay, be careful out there senpai! Love you!" she replied.

"Love you too!" I answered back. Closing the door behind me, I took a deep breath and made my way to Nozaki's dorm.

**Sometime later….**

***Knock Knock***

"Coming."

*Door opens*

"Ah Hori-Senpai, glad you were able to make it." Nozaki greeted as I stood at the foot of the door.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to dodge Kashima."

The guy looked at me and tried to weakly smile. "It's alright, how is that going by the way?" Before I could answer, he gestured for me to sit down at the table that we would work on. Settling down, I answered.

"It's been going great, though I feel like a bit of an asshole though."

"Why's that?

"I forgot Kashima's birthday today…." Nozaki dropped his pen as his mouth gaped.

"You what now?" He jabbed. I stared at him quizzically, shrugging my shoulders.

"I forgot her birthday." That's when Nozaki slammed his fist down.

"That…that…is a GREAT counter point that should be included in the next issue, good thinking senpai!"

"I thought you were serious." Of course he would use it as a part of his manga. I guess it's not all that bad.

"Wait… are you being serious because that's a serious offense in the relationship department."

"Pfft, like you're an expert."

"I write Shoujo Manga for a living…."

That part hit me pretty hard. "I-I- Well put Nozaki, you win this round." The mangaka grinned slightly before returning to his work. I did the same with mine and before we knew it, another section had been finished.

"Ah… it's finished!" Nozaki cheered. "I'll have Sakura do the beta on this one, thanks once again."

"No worries, just call me again if you need anything."

"I will." Just as I was about to turn to leave.

"Senpai!" I turned to listen. "Make sure you treat her today!" Grinning, I waved my hand and responded.

"Don't worry, I will!" Nozaki's figure slowly faded from sight as I descended the stairs and found myself in the courtyard. I looked around for some place to sit until my eye caught a bench. I sauntered over and sat myself down and fished into my pocket. Bringing out the small box from earlier, I cupped in my hands while tag '**_For Kashima_**' hung off the sides. Sighing deeply, I stood up and reached into my other pocket for my phone. Unlocking it, I immediately went to contacts and scrolled down to find Kashima. I have an icon for her on my contacts list. The picture was when we were in High School at my last play for the year. I can remember her holding me as I tried to smile for the camera. Putting the memory aside, I clicked the green button and brought the phone up to my ear.

***Dial tone***

***Dial tone***

"Hello?"

"Hey Kashima?"

"Hori-Senpai!"

"Yeah, I'm done with what I need to do, say how about we grab a bite to eat or something?"

"Oh that sounds great!" I can see her jumping up and down at that moment.

"I'll pick you up in a few, you better be ready." Hitting the red button, I ended the call and upped my pace back to the apartment. Just as I reached my wing, I heard a door close and the blue haired prince herself stood before me in her best. A long jacket, gloves, and a scarf. "Hey, you ready?" I asked.

She gave me that empathetic look and nodded her head. So I opened my arm and she excitedly wrapped her arm around it and together we began to walk back down.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked.

"Hm… I don't know, surprise me!"

"Hey, you know I'm not good with surprises."

"But you're Hori-senpai! You can do anything!"

"Anything but surprises." I repeated myself. "It's your day so you can choose." We stopped as Kashima brought up her hand to her chin as she began to ponder.

"Well there's that French place that just opened." When she said French, I felt my wallet cringe, but it was her day so I obliged and I told her to lead the way. Getting there, it was all that it was cracked up to be. Expensive prices, small portions, typical, but I do have to say that the food was great. After pillaging my wallet of any type of currency after that trip, I asked her where she wanted to go next. She just looked at me and titled her head down to hide her blush.

"I-it's a far walk but can you follow me?" I was more curious than annoyed but I did as I was told and followed the girl down streets, alleyways, and train cars. When she said 'far walk' she wasn't kidding. We walked on until she began to slow her pace. Her head was shifting left and right like a shark searching for new target.

"What are you looking for?" I asked. Suddenly she gasped and grabbed my arm and dragged me in a general direction. "Where are you taking me?" I yelled. Then I saw them. The rows of cherry blossoms, the stacked windows upon each floor, the defined brick reflecting the light of the now setting sun. She stopped in front of a statue and let go of me. Rubbing my arm, I saw Kashima look up and out of curiosity, I looked up as well. My jaw dropped. The famous winged horse that stood gallantly in the courtyard of Roman's High School. My High School. Her High School. All of sudden, memories began to flood back to me, both good and bad, Kashima seemed to be going through the same thing as well.

"This is where it happened Senpai…." She said sofly. "Do you remember?"

I chuckled, remembering what I said earlier about remembering. "I remember. I threw a bag at you when you tried to skip club." Kashima let out a laugh as I joined her.

"You had good aim back then, still do!" She joked. "But this is when you told me… that you l-loved me."

"*Scoff* and did you cry like a baby when that happened!"

"It wasn't my fault! You were leaving!" She whined. I poked her nose and said something about how confessed her feeling in a very unique way. She playfully pushed me back when I was done.

Letting our laughter subside, we stood there for a moment and just stared at the setting sun whose rays were slicing through the leaves in the trees. As Kashima looked on, I slowly made my way up until I was right next to her and held her hand. I felt a squeeze, the sign that she was paying attention.

"Hey Kashima…." I said softly. She turned her head towards me, her bangs swaying as she stopped.

"Hm?"

"Remember when you said that I would forget sometimes?" she tilted her head and nodded. "Well… I never want to forget ever again."

"What do you mean? It was just one thing, no need to get worked up about it." She replied tenderly.

"Still, I should never forget something like that so I came up with something to make me remember and not forget." I reached into my pocket and pulled out the small box that had her name attached to it.

"I-Is this for me?" She said excitedly. She was about to make a grab for it when I put forward my hand to stop her. "Huh? What's the matter?"

"I came up with something so that I wouldn't forget…." I knelt down on one knee and opened the box to reveal the silver ring with the emerald jewel in the middle. "As much as you get on my nerves sometimes, I can't imagine myself being with anyone else but you," Kashima covered her mouth as she knew what was about to happen. "For better or for worse, I need someone to spend the rest of my life with," tears formed in her eyes. "And for that, I chose you. Kashima Yuu, would you marry me?"

I saw her eyes filled with tears as she slowly nodded her head. Her sobs were mixed with attempts at laughter but she put her hand out and I took the ring and gently put it on, afterwards I stood back up and gave her a kiss that would last a life time in my mind.

"Th-thank you s-so much!" She cried. I wrapped my arms around her and put my forehead against hers. "Thi-this was the best bir-birthday ever."

I gave her one more kiss and leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"Happy birthday Kashima, happy birthday."

**_End_**


End file.
